The present invention relates to a new and useful method of providing cellular based immune enhancement for restoring immunity and preventing age related diseases. In particular, the present invention provides a method for enhancing the immune system of a donor/recipient (i.e. a donor who desires to have his/her stem cells administered to that donor/recipient to enhance the donor/recipient's immune system), by collecting stem cells from the donor/recipient while the donor/recipient appears to have a healthy immune system, storing the stem cells (as a product sometimes referred to herein as the YoungBlood™ product), and later administering the stored product to that donor/recipient, in a manner that enhances the immune system of that donor/recipient. Enhancement pertains to replacement of old immune cell progenitors in the bone marrow with the young and fully competent cells.
The present invention provides a new and useful method that utilizes a donor/recipient's own stem cells at a time, or under circumstances, designed to enhance the donor/recipient's immune system and prolong the healthy life span of the donor/recipient.
Age related formation of reactive oxygen species (ROS) and chronic inflammation (oxi-inflamm-aging) and probably some other factors lead to impaired homeostasis of innate and acquired immune response in humans. The results of dysfunction of the immune system are malignant diseases, atherosclerosis and infections, which are the leading causes of death of elderly people. More than half of these illnesses are closely associated with the impaired immunity. (Alonso-Fernandez P, De la Fuente M (2011); De la Fuente M, Hernanz A, Vallejo MC (2005); Solana R, Pawelec G, Tarazona R (2006); Weinberger B, Herndler-Brandstetter D, Schwanninger A, et al. (2008), Kowald and Kirkwood (2014).